PokePark 3: Pikachu's Return
by PokeSpencerMan
Summary: How I think PokePark 3 should go. This multi-chapter will replace Legendary Gathering. I had no idea where I was going with that one, but this time I have a plan. Hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1: A New Adventure

**Me: Here we have my first PokePark fanfiction. This one's my idea for PokePark 3.**

**Pikachu: So this'll be about the Kalos Pokemon right?**

**Me: Yup!**

**Froakie: Aww yeah! X and y rules!**

**Pikachu: You kidding? Have you seen how many times the visuals glitch out?**

**Spencer: It's still awesome! Pancham Disclaimer!**

**Pancham: PokeSpencerMan doesn't own Pokemon.**

**Chapter 1: A New Adventure**

"Piplup, where are you taking me?" Asked Pikachu. Piplup sighed. "We're almost there." Piplup guided Pikachu a little farther, until he took off Pikachu's blindfold. Pikachu squinted at the sign in front of him. Welcome to the Third PokePark!

Pikachu blinked. He rubbed his eyes too make sure they weren't playing tricks on him, but they weren't. He dashed around the corner with Quick Attack. **(I think Quick Attack soots Pikachu better than tackle, so I changed it.) **In front of him was something he'd been wishing for, for an entire year. A new place to explore, an new adventure! A PokePark2-ish cut scene then started.

A Talanflame can be seen flying high above a dormant volcano. It swoops down and Pokemon such as Pyroar, Delphox and Fennekin are visual.

Next, a Noivern is above a mountain top. There we see Hawluncha, Fletchinder, and Fletching.

Now a Rotom is flying above a power plant. A Dededdene waves and is joined by Helioptile and Heliodisk.

Finally, an island is seen with a Froakie, and Greninja in the background as the camera zooms in on Pikachu and Piplup.

"So Pikachu, what do you think of your surprise." Piplup looked at Pikachu to see that he was making a face just like the face of every PokeFan on Earth made when they first saw the trailer for Pokemon X and Y. Piplup rolled his eyes. Pikachu grinned at Piplup in approval.

"I'll take that as a yes." said Piplup, once more rolling his eyes.

"Hey Pikachu! Hey Piplup!" The friends turned to see 3 figures running towards them. The first was Oshawott and the second was Charmander, but neither Pikachu nor Piplup knew the third.

"Long time no see Pikachu." Said Charmander. "You've been spending so much time in the second PokePark, I was afraid we'd never see each other again!" Pikachu guiltily rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry Charmander." Charmander was about to say 'It's okay' but Oshawott interrupted.

"This is Pancham." Introduced Oshawott.

"So you're Pikachu. I heard you were strong. Mind proving it in battle?" Challenged Pancham cockily. Pikachu looked at Oshawott.

"Leave it to you to make friends with someone as cocky as you are. Both Oshawott and and the author shouted at Pikachu, and if looks could kill, this series would end at this exact moment.

"So it's agreed." Grinned Pancham as Charmander was calming down Oshawott. "Just so you know, I'm going to win!" Pikachu raised his eyebrow. **(Let's pretend for now that he has an eyebrow.) **They spread out and prepared to fight. 3...2...1...GO!

"Thunderbolt!" Cried Pikachu. He let out a bolt of lightning and sent Pancham flying. Pikachu grinned. "You're going to win huh?" He taunted. "Why don't you prove it?"

"LOW SWEEP!" Cried out an angry Pancham. He swiped at Pikachu's feet causing him to fall over. Pancham laughed at Pikachu.

"Now you've done it." Grimaced Pikachu as he stood up, once more bringing back the phrase, If looks could kill. "IRON TAIL!" Pikachu's tail turned solid and slashed at Pancham. "THUNDERBOLT!" Pancham was shot up into the sky and dropped straight down as his HP dropped to zero.

"Awesome! Pikachu won it!" Cried out Piplup enthusiastically. Pikachu was congratulated by his friends and Pikachu. Even Pancham said good game.

"Now come on!" Urged Oshawott. "Everyone is waiting for us!" Pikachu, Piplup and Charmander chased Oshawott down the path.

**Oshawott: So, what exactly did we say to Pikachu?**

******PokeSpencerMan: Bad things Oshawott...Bad things. Please Review. Next chapter, Snivy, Tepig and Chikorita make an appearance!**


	2. Chapter 2: New Friends and Old Ones

**Me: I'm finally back to writing this! **

**Pikachu: He's alive!**

**Me: Yes, yes I am. Disclaimer!**

**Chikorita: PokeSpencerMan doesn't own Pokemon.**

**Chapter 2: New Friends and Old Ones**

Pikachu, Piplup, Oshawott and Charmander ran down the pathway. They had arrived at the Aqua Zone.

"Over here!" The group turned to see Chikorita, Snivy and Tepig waiting for them. Pikachu ran over to greet his friends. "How's it going Pikachu?" Asked Chikorita.

"Awesome thanks to all you guys! Best surprise ever!" Everyone was glad to see that Pikachu was happy.

"So, Pikachu. Why don't we go have some fun?" Suggested Tepig. "While we're all together, we should do something before we separate."

"Why don't we go check out the attraction?" Snivy said eagerly. "It's run by Barbaracle!" So the friends set off to find Barbaracle.

"Hey guys! Check this out!" Piplup pointed out a sign. Prepare for the Legendary Pokemon! The Gathering of Legends is Almost here! "What's the Gathering of Legends?" Asked Piplup.

"It's the day when all the legendary Pokemon gather on top of Aerial Peak." Piplup spun around to see a blue frog Pokemon.

"Who are you?" Asked Piplup.

"Name's Froakie, and you are?"

"I'm Piplup and these are my friends Pikachu, Charmander, Oshawott, Chikorita, Tepig and Snivy." Introduced Piplup. "We were trying to find the attraction."

"Sorry Piplup." Apologized Froakie. "The attraction is closed. Barbaracle's been gone for a while."

"Aw man..." Pikachu mumbled.

"Why don't you ask his little brother where he is. His name is Binacle." Pikachu thanked Froakie and set off with the others to find Binacle. They found him by the shore.

"Hello! Are you Binacle?" Asked Oshawott. Binacle nodded. "Do you know where we could find your brother?" Binacle froze.

"N-n-n-n-no..." Oshawott raised his eyebrow. **(Again, pretend he has an eyebrow.)**

"You're sure?" Binacle stuttered until he burst out into tears. "Whoa! No need to cry!" Oshawott rushed over to comfort him.

"H-He was kidnapped. S-someone named Phantump took him."

"Dang..." muttered Pikachu. "Just when I thought I'd be having a perfectly normal journey we find out that there's a kidnapper loose."

"Don't worry. We'll find him" Assured Oshawott.

"Well if you want to play hero, you're not going without me!" Announced Froakie who had been watching this entire scene from the shadows. "But first, you'll have to beat me in battle!"

******Me: It's kind of rushed but I want to get straight to the action. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3: Electric Mouse VS Ninja Frog

**Me: I'm worried about SSBU. I haven't been working on that. But I really want to get straight into this. But the next chap is coming, no worries. Disclaimer!**

**Froakie: PokeSpencerMan doesn't own Pokemon.**

**Chapter 3: Electric Mouse VS Ninja Frog**

Pikachu rolled his eyes. "You realize you're challenging an electric mouse who saved the world-what?-Three times already."

"We'll see if that makes any difference in a one on one battle."

"Try defeating Darkrai and maybe then I'll see you as a worthy opponent." 3..2...1...Go! Pikachu immediately went in for a Quick Attack, but Froakie dodged it.

"Too slow!" Taunted Froakie. "I think I'll call you Slowpoke." Somewhere miles away in another PokePark, a Slowpoke got the sudden feeling that he had just been insulted.

"How's this for slow?" Pikachu charged up and shot a Thunderbolt at Froakie. Froakie surprisingly took the attack extremely well.

"That the best you got?" Froakie jumped up and used Bubble. Pikachu took a large amount of damage.

"You wish it was." Pikachu ran up to Froakie and hit him with Iron Tail, sending him into the air.

"Quick Attack!" Froakie seemed to jump of of the air as he bounced back and crashed into Pikachu! Both Pikachu and Froakie were now at low health. They stared at each other and got ready to attack.

"THUNDERBOLT!"

"BUBBLE!" The two attacks met in mid-air and created a cloud of sand. When the cloud lifted, Pikachu was left standing. Pikachu gasped for breath. Froakie got up. "Nice job Pikachu. You're really strong."

"Thanks Froakie. You were a great opponent."

"Now, as promised, I will help you." Froakie pointed towards a hill in the distance. "I saw Phantump go that way. Come on!" So Froakie led Pikachu and the others to the hill, where any hopes of a normal adventure would be crushed.

**Me: I can't wait until I write the next chapter! The REAL adventure is about to begin! For now, REVIEW!**

******Froakie: You sound like someone from a lame commercial of some sort.**


	4. Chapter 4:A Normal Adventure in PokePark

Me: I'm glad I got a new story published, Pokemon 101 was genius (if I do say so myself). But, this is one of my more popular fanfictions, so there's no way I'm leaving you hanging!

Phantump: PokeSpencerMan doesn't own Pokemon.

Chapter 4: Another Perfectly Normal Adventure In PokePark

"Come on!" Froakie impatiently commanded. "Phantump went this way!" Froakie ran around the corner, without any sign of slowing down for Pikachu and his pals. At last, Froakie stopped in front of a cave. "Phantump went in here."

"So we're going into a dark cave to find a kidnapper." Asked Piplup. Froakie nodded. "Just another day in PokePark." Froakie led the way through the dark tunnel.

"WHO GOES THERE?!" Screamed a voice, scaring the living daylights out of everybody.

"I-is this Phantump?" Stuttered Tepig. He never liked strange voices with seemingly no person speaking. If there's one thing he learned from Pignite's ghost stories, is that mysterious voices are never a good thing.

"YES. LEAVE NOW OUR FACE THE CONSEQUENCES!" Froakie smugly chuckled.

"You do realize it's me, Froakie." A stump-ghost like Pokemon zoomed from out of the shadows.

"Please! I surrender! Please! Just don't hurt me!"

"Just like all the rest." Sighed Pikachu. "All bark and no bite. Where's Barbaracle?" Phantump shook in fear.

"I-I-I c-can't tell you..." Froakie grinned.

"You do realize you're talking to the guy who beat me in battle, right?" Phantump's eyes widened in fear.

"Y-y-you beat Froakie! Ummmmmm..." Pikachu started charging up his electric pouches. "Alright! I'll tell you! I handed him over to Treverant!"

"You've said too much..." Phantump shook. A tree-like Pokemon appeared behind him. "I am Treverant. Luckily, we don't need Barnacle anymore." Barnacle appeared behind him. "As for you Phantump, you have failed."

"No! Please! Please! I'll do better next time!"

"There won't BE a next time." A blast of energy appeared around Phantump.

"NOOOOO!" Screamed Phantump, trying to run, but it was too late, and he disappeared.

"What did you do to him?" Cried out Oshawott.

"I disposed of him." Calmly answered Treverant. "As for all of you..." Everyone else in the room took a step backwards as he said this. "I've heard of your adventures. The one thing I've learned is that you will never take second chances. So, I will give you none." Treverant snapped his branches (As opposed to fingers (No pun intended by the way)) and another blast crashed into the ground where Pikachu and pals were standing. Everyone screamed in terror as they began to disappear. "Goodbye." And Treverant was gone. Pikachu watched his friends vanish into darkness.

"OSHAWOTT!" Screamed Snivy.

"SNIVY!" Screamed Oshawott.

"CHIKORITA!" Screamed Charmander, and so on, and so on. Pikachu closed his eyes...but he didn't move. Pikachu opened his eyes to see that Froakie had threw a wad of his frubbles on Pikachu's hand, causing him to stick to the ground. He had done the same to Barbaracle, and was using his own frubbles to stick. The energy disappeared, and Pikachu, Froakie and Barbaracle were alone...

Me: Bum bum bum! Now Pikachu and Froakie have to go on an epic journey to find the other pals!

Pikachu: You could've at least said Spoiler Alert.

Me: Spoiler alert. There. Happy?

Pikachu: *Grumble grumble*

Me: Please review for Oshawott's safety!

Piplup: What about us?

Me: Oh yeah, you too.


	5. Chapter 5: The Seaside Area Attraction

**Me: I've been spending SO much time on SSBU. I'm sorry about not working on my other stories. I've got writers block for Journey of Truth, but I don't have any excuses for this and Pokemon 101. I sincerely apologize.**

**Barbaracle: PokeSpencerMan doesn't own Pokemon.**

**Chapter 5: The Seaside Area Attraction**

"Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygoshohmygoshohmy-"

"Would you shut up?" Shouted Froakie angrily at Pikachu. Pikachu was pacing back and forth in the cave, panicked, and was really starting to get on Froakie's nerves.

"No!" Pikachu shot back. "Everybody just disappeared! What do we do?"

"If I may," Barbaracle interrupted. "I know how you can rescue them," Pikachu and Froakie stopped bickering. "Thank you. Phantump mentioned that prisoners are released by completing the attractions. If you defeat an attraction, you'll release one of your pals!"

"You have to love the use of the term pals, rather than partners, or friends," Froakie commented. "We have to rescue our PALS. Or, you have to join more PALS. It's ridiculous really."

"Okay Froakie. Stop trying to ruin everyone's fun." Pikachu turned his attention back to Barbaracle. "So you're saying that all we had to do in order to free someone, is to beat your attraction?" Barbaracle nodded. "Well that information may have come useful BEFORE I started to panic.

"Welcome to the Seaside Area Attraction!" Welcomed Barbaracle. "In this attraction, you must use surfboards to circle the area and finish back here."

Pikachu shrugged. "Sounds simple enough." Pikachu climbed on one of the surfboards, and instantly fell off. Froakie burst into laughter, causing Pikachu to grow angry. "Well, if you're so confident, why don't you try it?"

"I will," Froakie claimed as he jumped onto the surfboard. "And, I'll win. I'm ready Barbaracle!" Barbaracle nodded and pushed Froakie and his blue and white surfboard out into the ocean. He hit a button on his stopwatch, activating the timer.

"Go!" Froakie started to paddle forward, forcing against rapid waves. Suddenly, a black cloud formed over the Seaside Area.

"Uh, is that supposed to happen?" Trembled a worried Pikachu.

"No..." Answered Barbaracle, causing Pikachu to worry even more. A bolt of lightning shot down, just barely missing Froakie.

"What the heck was that!?" Screamed Froakie. Another bolt was hurled down, and Froakie just barely moved out of the way. Froakie quickly stood up on his surfboard and sped around the curve. Thousands of thunder blasts continued to follow Froakie. Froakie couldn't help but show off. Whenever a wave came, Froakie would surf up the wave, and do a flip, scaring Pikachu and Barbaracle.

"He's nearly as reckless-I mean awesome, as Oshawott!" Shouted Pikachu in amazement. But on the inside, Froakie was freaked out.

"I'm almost at the finish!" Froakie shouted in glee as he approached the finish line. Suddenly, a giant blast of lightning hit Froakie's surfboard, causing him to fly off! Pikachu closed his eyes in fear for his friend. He waited...and waited...and waited. "Umm, you okay Pikachu?" Pikachu opened his eyes. "Told you I'd make it!" Froakie announced, holding the front half of the surfboard. Pikachu glared and punched him.

"Great job Froakie," Congratulated Barbaracle, "That's an area record! Even with that strange storm." Froakie's eyes widened.

"You mean that wasn't supposed to happen?"

"No...I wonder what did cause that storm. It came out of nowhere." Suddenly, a bright light appeared by Froakie. The light disappeared, revealing...

**Me: Sorry to leave the chapter that took like a month before I started writing it in a cliffhanger, but I figured I'd let you decide. It's probably going to be Oshawott, but who do YOU think should be released first? And it can't be Piplup. 1: He's Pikachu's best friend and needs to be last, and 2: He's annoying.**

**Piplup: Hey!**

**Oshawott: Well it's true!**

**Pikachu: Even I have to admit it, you are the eighth wheel in our pals.**

**Froakie: Again with the term pals. Is that really necessary?**

**Me: It's for copyright reasons. Please review! Don't flame!**


End file.
